Riley Meets his Aliens
by Shadow of dusk
Summary: Riley tels us of his beliefs and what happens they come true. title is self explanetory. I don't own anything, which i forgot to put in the story except the aliens. bit of humour of zombie bums.


**Hiya, well I am doing this because i felt like it 'sticks tounge out', hope whoever reads it enjoys it lol, sooo read and review. thanx cya x.**

The only light in the room was the light from the computer screen flashing different colours of distinct internet website pages slowly turning and the constant light of the digital clock reading 3:32 on the bed side table. Riley Poole sat staring at the screen in great interest but also in great annoyance. She hadn't e-mailed him. He had been waiting all day for her e-mail. He had had to recharge the battery 4 times before he decided to just keep it plugged into the socket keeping it charged.

Looking at the clock once again he realised it had only changed two minutes, now reading 3:34. Letting out a slow heavy sigh he took gulp of his coffee before placing it on the bedside table again. Riley rubbed his eyes after removing his black rimmed glasses trying to purge tiredness out of his mind.

Turning his attention back to the Laptop he scanned the pages of the FBI website. He had found out earlier that day that Ian had escaped the cells of the prison he had been thrown to rot in several months earlier. He had been able to access the Federal agents Log ever since he was 14 by borrowing his stepfathers FBI badge and access codes and then he sneakily found out his password. Typically the FBI hadn't deleted his stepfather's file after he had died, but also thankfully for Riley he would still be able to gain access. He had kept the file from shutting down automatically as he used it so often, and had changed the password so as no agent would randomly think of shutting down the unused account.

Riley scanned the page once more looking for the CCTV camera page while picking absentmindedly at his finger nail and wondering briefly if he should start using clippers instead of his teeth. He found the page, clicked on the web link to enter before he minimised the page. He the turned his attention back to his MSN Hotmail account. Crossing his fingers he clicked onto the refresh button and waited for the page to replenish.

He scrunched his eyes in anxiety and hope, and crossed his fingers chanting "Please, please." under his breath.

BEEP

He opened his eyes to see his laptop turned off. Confused he checked his charger was plugged into the laptop probably and when convinced he checked the plug at the wall; yes. It was al turned on. Then why? Why had it turned off? Switching the on button on again he found nothing had happened.

"Ooowwwww!"

A screeching noise sounded, half like a crow and half like a Siren.

"Christ!"

He pulled the charger lead out of the computer panicking at the thought of breaking his beloved Laptop.

The noise carried on as a bright light displayed the window. He tried to cover his eyes with his arm but was forced to cover his ears as the noise became louder and the pitch became higher. A wild wind blew around him; objects, clothes flew around the room always missing him, but only just. The curtains blew inwards and Riley saw darkness.

Riley awoke thanking who ever woke him from his terrible nightmare. He wasn't a religious man but his Grandma always believed in a greater good so he just followed her lead. He had got used to prayer at dinner and bedtime but he couldn't grasp what his Grandparents believed in; a holy being above all beings; it was just unnatural. But on the other hand his Mum's parents had always listened to his theory of Aliens.

He believed that humans were decedents of natural beings living in amongst the stars. We use but an eighth of our brains, yet what if these Aliens could use all their brains enabling them to speed off into deep space at two hundred times the speed of light and having weird names like Theerdon, or Losher. Not anything like Star wars or Star trek; no he wasn't a big fan of either but he did like 'Zombie Bums From Uranus' by Andy Griffiths, but of course his theory was nothing like the alien army of Killer Mutant Zombie bums which were heading for Earth to complete their mission, Total zombie-bummification of the planet. Yes he loved that book, just complete silliness of Zack Freeman and his Bum on a mission to stop the Great White Bum from his plan to stink out the entire solar system.

Riley only just realised he was in a different place all together; this room was nothing like the warmth and comfort of his bedroom, with his instant coffee machine and shelves upon shelves of fiction novels, unlike Bens walls next to walls of history bordermness. This place was a enclosure of metal cold walls. Sliver coloured metal that he was sure was steel. Three bright lights were indented into the ceiling above.

He pulled his jacket closer round him glad that he hadn't changed into his thin pyjamas before he sat in his bed on the internet at home. The clothes he wore were the same he had on before he left his room, unless he was still in his room.

There were no doors that he could have entered with, so how? How did he come to be here? Wherever here is?

Still looking around him he shivered and his teeth chattered.

"Ben! If this is your idea of a joke then I suggest you stop it!" Riley shouted looking above his head into the lights. "Ow, note to self, don't look into the God damn lights again."

He knew this wasn't Ben; yes they did play usual pranks on each other but this was ridicules. Of course Ben wouldn't do this, but what about Abigail and Ben? Yeah Abigail was mean and evil but she wouldn't persuade Ben into this, would she?

With yet another heavy sigh Riley sat down in the corner, he brought his knees tight to his chest and lay his head on them before closing his eyes.

Waking to a different place once again, he looked around and saw faces. Faces; they were so strange. Big black eyes, like flies; Huge bold, grey heads; long skinny nose like Pinocchio's but pointy; small, tiny ears and big bold lips. They were short, at the most half the size of Riley when he stood at his fall height. He looked the nearest up and down, all it wore were red and green checked trousers coming up to it's waist. Looking down to the floor he saw long clown like shoes with three toes sticking out. _Wow their feet must be at least three quarters of their size. Awww their so cute_.

They stared memorised at him with big puppy eyes but Riley's thoughts were cut short when one stepped out from the rest and held out a three fingered hand to him. He placed his against the creatures before they all howled and screeched just like the noise before. He retreated his hand and rammed both hands onto his ears trying to block out the terrible sound. His eyes automatically squeezed shut; opening them he glanced at the strange beings and saw their mouths. Rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. Riley's thoughts interrupted his awareness. _Crap Carnivores_.

**Next capter should be up soon as well as 'Past Unwanted's' next chapter. Oh yeah Zombie Bums From Uranus is a real book so there is a bit of advertisement, sooo yeah, review or there is no update bye.**


End file.
